Bauer Trotter
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px Bauer Trotter Bauer Trotter ist der Besitzer und Betreiber der Trotter Farm. Er hält auch Bienenstöcke �� und ist dafür bakannt, Schafe�� zu halten. Laut einem Magazinartikel hält er auch Kühe�� und Hühner�� und baut Karotten und Kartoffeln an. Jem Cole, Terence und Trevor arbeiten manchmal auf seiner Farm. Biografie Bauer Trotter ist gut mit Bauer McColl und Jem Cole befreundet. Er arbeitete vermutlich auf mehreren anderen Farmen, bevor er seine eigene Farm bekam, darunter Bauer McColls Farm und weitere entlang der Skarloey Railway. Er war Teil des Teams, das Duke gefunden hat und auch Trevor gelegentlich gefahren hat. Bauer Trotter hat auch sein eigenes Feld, was nicht in der Nähe seiner Schweinefarm zu sein schein. Dieses Feld wird von Kühen besetzt, die ihm vermutlich gehören. Kleidung Bauer Trotter trägt eine dunkelgrüne Weste über einem weißen T-Shirt, mit braunen Hosen und schwarzen Stiefeln und einer weißen Unterhose. Auftritte * Staffel 3 - Ein Schal für Percy (Nebenrolle), Henrys Wald (Nebenrolle), Summ, Summ, Summ (Nebenrolle), Oliver gesteht (Nebenrolle), Bulgy, der abgeschobene Doppeldecker (Name nicht genannt) Helden (Nebenrolle) und Heute ist Obsttag (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 4 - Schlafende Schönheit (Name nicht genannt), Wie ein Fels(Nebenrolle), Endlich zu Hause (Nebenrolle), Auf Hochglanz für die Passagiere (Nebenrolle), Farbtöpfe und Königinnen (Nebenrolle) und Die Hauptattraktion (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 5 - Großmäulige Lastwagen (Nebenrolle), George macht Mist (Nebenrolle), Määh! (Name nicht genannt), Toby und die Flut (Nebenrolle), Toby und der alte Krieger (Nebenrolle), Gerüchteküche (Nebenrolle), Eine Überraschung für Percy (Nebenrolle), Mach' jemand anders eine Freude (Nebenrolle) und Toad und das Rückwärtsfahren (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 6 - Twin Trouble (Nebenrolle), The World's Strongest Engine (Nebenrolle), Scaredy Engines (Nebenrolle), Percy and the Haunted Mine (Nebenrolle), Middle Engine (Nebenrolle), James and the Red Ballon (Nebenrolle), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Nebenrolle), Thomas,Percy and the Squeak (Nebenrolle), Thomas the Jet Engine (Nebenrolle) und Edward the Very Useful Engine (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 7 - Emily's New Coaches (Nebenrolle in gelöschter Szene), Percy Gets it Right (Nebenrolle in Archivmaterial), Bill, Ben and Fergus (Nebenrolle in vorgefilmter Szene), Edward's Brass Band (Nebenrolle), Bad Day at Castle Loch (Nebenrolle), Salty's Stormy Tale (Nebenrolle), Something Fishy (Nebenrolle), Peace and Quiet (Redet nicht; Name nicht genannt), Fergus Breaks the Rules (Nebenrolle), Bulgy Rides Again (Nebenrolle), Harold and the Flying Horse (Nebenrolle), Best Dressed Engine (Nebenrolle), Gordon and Spencer (Nebenrolle) und Three Cheers for Thomas (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 8 - Thomas und das Feuerwerk (Nebenrolle), Nettigkeit siegt (Nebenrolle) und Alle warten auf Thomas (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 10 - Der große, starke Henry (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 11 - Tobys großer Tag (Nebenrolle) und Thomas und der Ausreißer (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 12 - Peter Sams Entdeckung (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 13 - Thomas und die Ferkel, Henry will helfen, Emsige Bienen und Der Herr des Kuddel-Muddels (Erwähnt) * Staffel 14 - James tappt im Dunkeln (Redet nicht) und Diesel ist neidisch (Redet nicht) * Staffel 15 - Die große Belle (Erwähnt) * Staffel 16 - Schnell zur Rettung! (Nebenrolle), Bitte lächeln! (Redet nicht) und Eine Überraschung für den dicken Kontrolleur * Staffel 19 - Very Important Sheep (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 21 - Unscheduled Stops (Erwähnt) Specials * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel (Nebenrolle) * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz (Nebenrolle) * Aus großer Reise (Redet nicht) Synchronsprecher * Harald Dietl (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen) * Joshy Peters (Deutschland; ab Staffel 13) * Matt Wilkinson (England; ab Staffel 13) * Kerry Shale (Amerika; ab Staffel 13) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norwegen; Staffel 13 - 16) * Daniel del Roble (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 13) * Marek Robaczewski (Polen; ab Staffel 13, Ausnahme Emsige Bienen) * Sławomir Pacek (Polen; nur in Emsige Bienen) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; Staffel 3) * Naoki Kinoshita (Japan; Staffel 5) * Kan Tanaka (Japan; ab Staffel 13, Ausnahme Staffel 14) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; nur in Staffel 14) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Jorge Teixeira (Spanien) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finnland; ab Staffel 13) Trivia * Von der dritten bis zur fünften Staffel war er rasiert. In der elften Staffel bekam er einen Bart und in der CGI-Serie hat er Gesichtsbehaarung. * Im Kaolinwerk gibt es einen Arbeiter, der ihm ähnlich sieht. Ob es wirklich Bauer Trotter ist, lässt sich nur vermuten. en:Farmer Trotter es:Granjero Trotter he:האיכר טרוטר pl:Gospodarz Troter ru:Фермер Троттер Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Thomas' Nebenstrecke